Denial-of-service attacks are a known problem in communication, in particular in wireless communication. Rogue devices will try to request a huge amount of services from one or more other devices to prevent normal communication between other devices. One implementation of a denial-of-service attack for a rogue device is to repeatedly set up communication with another device.
A communication capable device may be powered by a limited source of energy, such as a battery or an energy harvesting source of energy. Transmission and reception for communication may use significant amounts of energy. Hence a denial-of-service attack may drain the limited source of energy.
An example of a communication standard is the Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) standard. A rogue central device performing a denial-of-service attack may attempt to set up communication with each or a specific peripheral device advertising its presence with an advertising address message. The rogue central device may even stall communication with keep alive messages according to the BLE standard.
A way of preventing communication with a rogue device is to recognize an address of the rogue device and to ignore further communication of the rogue device based on address selection. A disadvantage is that the rogue device may change its address, thereby preventing address selection.
The figures are schematic and not drawn to scale. In the Figures, elements which correspond to elements already described may have the same reference numerals.